Katheryn
Katheryn 'is a Vampire, how was born in the early 20th century at the age of 18. She was later killed by Kate. History Early life Katheryn was born in Toronto, Canada in November, 1903. She had lived in Detroit, Michigan for most of her human life. She believed that her father left her mother, but Katheryn's father had been murdered, when he was on Police patroll. Short time after the death of her father, her mother became another child, from him. A few days later she gave her newborn son away, because she was to concerned about her daughter and her future. Katheryn's family had actually been targeted by the man who killed her farther, the very man who, unbenounced to her, married her mother aswell. Her new stepfather had been violent and abusive to her and her mother. Some month later he killed Katheryn's mother to steal the money and jewlery he desired. Katheryn was present when her mother was murdered, and decided to leave, but not before shooting him as payback for his abuse. She had enough money for a train ride. She had a great survival instinct, and kept on going. Unfortunatley she became too hungry to carry on in the end. She tried her best to find food and began to steal on order to stay alive and often slept in dark alleys, where no one could find her. One of Katheryn biggest fears was that the police would find her and send her to prison, for killing her stepfather. She'd been on a run for more then six weeks, when a vampire found her and took her into a alley, where he turned her into a vampire. After Katheryn transformation, she started to travel a few month with her creater. In that time, he showed her, how she can kill, and what happend to her. Katheryn felt slowly in love with him because he trated her as a daughter. They have started to travel a round the world, to show Katheryn some coven, she can join. She always refused, to stay with him. Season 1 - 5 Personality Katheryn is descriped as being narcissistic and self-centered, with no care for the world and others. She is a dignified and proud woman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle and war. Seeing war as a game of domination, she relishes bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives. At times, she has been seen as being perceptive of other's thoughts. Either she seeks to torture those who cross her with this knowledge or satirizes the ones on the same side as her. Not a moment of guilt runs through her as she defeats people in her path, scoffing when she ends their encounters too quickly. While her morals teetered on the brink of insanity within the first title, Katheryn's darker traits were subdued in her following appearances. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. She is proud of her beauty and she relishes praise for her looks. Though she acts hostile towards him on their first meeting, she genuinely grows devoted to Alexander during their time together. She exchanges witty repartee with Alexander, indeed she could be viewed as a quaintrelle. Physical Appearance Katheryn is mentioned as a very beautiful person she is astoundingly gorgeous. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is long and blond, and falls down to the middle of her back. She is descibed as having a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Katheryn's eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. Her eyes have a golden brown color. She is described as a young woman of about 18 and standing at a height of 5'4". She also has a soft spoken voice, it is also known. She usually wears feminine clothes, shirts and skirts, she also wears trousers in a dark color. She is a breathtakingly beautiful girl, and caught a lot of attention from many people. Attitude Toward Humans Power and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength: Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed:' Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses:' They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Exposure to fire or sunlight can result in severe burns and in extreme cases, it results in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will begin to suffocate. *'Vampire Bloodline:' All vampires were sired from one of the bloodlines of the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Deceased